Merodeando con los espíritus
by Esfinge
Summary: Época de los Merodeadores. Sin chicas nuevas con poderes extraordinarios herederas de Merlín, ni elfos de Tolkien ni viajes en el tiempo. Sólo los cuatro magos más famosos de Hogwarts y una pelirroja con mucho carácter. Fic en viñetas. SxR slash
1. Preludio

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**NdA**: Ambientado en la época de los Merodeadores, este fic está compuesto por fragmentos un tanto auto-suficientes. Digamos que cualquier coherencia que puedan encontrarle es pura casualidad. No pretendo que sea muy largo, pero ni sé qué estoy haciendo, así que ya veremos.

---

**Preludio**

—Mi vida se ha acabado, Canuto.

—Eso lo explica. Siempre me pareciste un _fantasma_.

Entran en la Sala Común y la invaden. Como siempre. Aspiran el aire, abarcan el espacio, marcan su territorio. Caminan a grandes zancadas, dejan sus cosas en los sillones desocupados, hablan mucho más alto de lo necesario para comunicarse. Se exhiben, esa es la palabra. No saben lo que es la intimidad. James y Sirius hablan entre ellos pero para la galería, incluso ahora que Cornamenta parece un tanto abatido y cualquiera podría pensar que necesita una ayuda silenciosa, íntima. Pero Sirius no sabe qué es la intimidad (exceptuando_ "esa" intimidad, no sé si me entiendes, Lunático_).

—Esa chica te está consumiendo, Cornamenta. No puedes ni hacer una bromilla a Quejicus sin que acabes arrepentido. Me preocupas, tío.

¿Arrepentido?. ¿Ha oído bien? _No, no puede ser_.

—Supongo que Lily os ha pillado —deduce Remus sin levantar la vista del tablero de ajedrez. Al contrario de lo que se piensa comúnmente, Remus Lupin hace otras cosas a parte de estudiar. Increíble pero cierto.

James gime con un dramatismo demasiado exagerado como para preocuparse. De nuevo, es todo teatro. Disfruta. No se siente arrepentido de nada, gracias a Merlín. Es un alivio saber que hay cosas en el Universo que permanecen inamovibles. Aunque implique una inminente discusión estúpida entre Potter y su _no sé qué hacer para que Lily me quiera_ y Black y su _vive la vida, no te dejes dominar por una tía, Cuernos_.

A veces Remus se pregunta vagamente cómo no se aburren. Sospecha que en realidad disfrutan oyéndose hablar. No el uno al otro, claro, sino a sí mismos. Se adoran tanto que el sonido de sus propias voces debe de resultarles erótico.

—Jaque.

Su compañero de partida, un chico alto, algo desgarbado, le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Mierda —gruñe—. Me he distraído.

Y quién no. Hace falta técnica y años de práctica para no perder el hilo de una conversación, la lectura o los propios pensamientos cuando esos dos están cerca. Remus se siente orgulloso de su habilidad en el arte de ignorarlos. El pobre Frank Longbottom no tiene tanta suerte.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de poner en práctica el plan XZ —sentencia Sirius atacando uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea. Decir que se sienta sería un eufemismo.

—¿XZ?

—Se nos han acabado las letras, Cornamenta.

Lo que podría indicar la ineficacia de los planes de Sirius para conquistar a la pelirroja, pero Remus no va a meterse. _Cómo si sirviera para algo_.

—Voto por un cambio de estrategia. Está claro que lo de aparentar que eres un chico bueno nunca va a funcionar, no eres buen actor y Evans no es tonta.

Por fin dice algo con sentido. Quizás valga la pena escuchar este nuevo plan, tal vez esta vez…

—Celos. ¡Tienes que ponerla celosa, Cornamenta!

¿Qué había dicho sobre escuchar a Sirius? Bórralo.

Remus no quiere colaborar. Remus podría participar. Remus podría hacer que James consiguiera una cita con Lily incluso, si se lo propusiera. Pero a él no le preguntan y es mejor así, porque no tiene intención de proponérselo. Quizás suene duro, pero Remus no cree que James esté listo para tener una cita con Lily Evans. La diferencia de edad mental entre ambos es una barrera infranqueable.

La mirada de Cornamenta se ilumina y el licántropo se ve en la _obligación moral _de intervenir. Sólo un poquito.

—Sin ánimo de sabotear la brillante idea de Canuto, me permito hacer un pequeño apunte. Aún sabiendo que no me haréis ni caso —murmura esto último. Frank sonríe, es un chico simpático—. Para pretender que Lily sienta celos, habría que partir de la base de que siente algo por James.

—Eso se sobrentiende, Lunático. —Sirius desestima su argumento con impaciencia. Hace eso con la mano, como si apartara una mosca molesta. Si Remus fuera susceptible, se sentiría ofendido.

Bueno, lo ha intentado. A veces, un hombre lobo debe hacer lo que un hombre lobo debe hacer. Su conciencia ya está tranquila y puede volver a la partida.

—Jaque mate.

Frank suspira. Parece casi aliviado. El pobre se estresa mucho.

---

**NdA: **Las he pasado canutas para subir esto. Si con el próximo capítuloel servidor no me ofrece una tregua, me replantearé dejar esta página por el bien de mis nervios.

Se agradecen reviews, críticas, comentarios sobre el tiempo o insultos a mi persona, lo que más se guste. Nada me sorprende a estas alturas.


	2. Cómo no quitarte de encima

**NdA:** Gracias por los reviews. Me he comprometido conmigo misma intentar actualizar por lo menos semanalmente dado que los capítulos son más bien cortos, así que aprovecho que FF está de buen humor para subir el segundo.

---

**Cómo (no) quitarte de encima a tu mejor amigo**

Son las nueve de la mañana de un lluvioso día de febrero y El Plan está listo. Los estrategas ultiman los detalles durante una apasionante clase de Historia de la Magia. Sirius no entiende esa tontería de odiar la asignatura. De hecho, él nunca se aburre. Es una clase genial. Puedes dormir si tienes sueño, pasarte notitas con el de al lado (o con cualquier otro alumno de la otra punta de la sala), puedes dibujar, divagar, cuchichear o quedarte embobado mirando a Evans si eres James Potter y le encuentras alguna gracia al asunto. Sirius no se la encuentra, pero oye, para gustos.

—¿Tenemos seleccionada a la sujeto A del plan?

Tiene que darle un codazo. _Pff_. A veces Cornamenta es un poco denso con eso de su enamoramiento.

—¿Eh…? Ah, sí. Karen, de Ravenclaw. Es guapa y está loca por mí. Perfecta.

Lo mejor es que lo dice de corazón. No es arrogancia, es sinceridad. Sirius le sonríe condescendiente. Además, la tal Karen pierde las bragas por Cornamenta, todo hay que decirlo.

—He pensado —prosigue James apartando al fin la vista de la pelirroja— que tenemos que aprovechar el fin de semana que hay salida a Hogsmeade. Podemos hacer una doble cita.

—Dudo que Evans quiera acompañaros.

Tomarle el pelo es algo inevitable. Y más cuando dice tonterías como esa.

—Me refiero a tú y yo, idiota.

—¿Yo? —_El Cuernos lo flipa_—. Yo no tengo citas.

—Bueno, es un tecnicismo. Lo que sea que tengas. Elige a alguna y os venís con nosotros…

—Jimmy, sería contraproductivo. No es bueno para ti que nos vean juntos, por aquello de las comparaciones odiosas.

—¿De qué coño hablas? —Parece impaciente. Irritado incluso—. Por mí como si te quedas con Karen, el tema es que Lily nos vea. Y dudo que Mi Lily se vaya a fijar en ti.

Prefiere no discutirlo. La última vez que lo hizo acabaron en una bronca monumental y mucho más seria de lo conveniente. James es un bromista nato, ve segundas intenciones en todo y es capaz de bromear sobre cualquier cosa habida y por haber. Excepto eso. Lo cual puede dar una idea de hasta qué punto es importante para él, por más Sirius prefiera no pensar en ello más que como otro juego.

Pero ahora necesita un buen argumento para escaquearse del "brillante" plan de su amigo y no se le ocurre ninguno. _Mierda_. Debió pensar en ello.

—Sigo sin ver el punto. —_Déjame en paz, Cornamenta_—. ¿Para qué me necesitas? Paso de pasarme el día haciendo teatro para que Evans te mire.

James le mira suspicaz. _Genial_. Le ignora y sigue garabateando en su pergamino. Tiene habilidad y no suele fijarse mucho en lo que dibuja. Y no se ha concentrado en nada en su vida como para hacerlo con esto.

El profesor Binns prosigue con su monótona charla sobre algo de las guerras entre gigantes y lo hace con tal pinta de cansancio que a Sirius le parece totalmente respetable que los alumnos se duerman en clase. Nadie en su sano juicio podría reprochárselo, cuando el propio maestro tiene aspecto de estar a punto de matarse de aburrimiento a sí mismo. Se podría divagar mucho sobre si no fue eso lo que ocurrió en realidad con su fantasmal profesor y, en una situación relajada y normal, Sirius podría perfectamente desarrollar la idea durante el resto de la clase. Pero no es una ocasión normal. A lo lejos intuye que la batalla con James sólo ha tomado una breve tregua.

Su intuición no tarda en ser confirmada.

—Hace mucho que no tienes citas.

Si cree que ha engañado a alguien —en este caso a su único oyente— con ese tono despreocupado de quien comenta algo poco interesante porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer, lo lleva claro. No es que ignore la peligrosidad de aquel tema, pero decide que lo mejor es seguirle el juego si no quiere meter la pata más a fondo.

—Muchísmo. Desde que tengo uso de razón.

James sonríe y no es una sonrisa sincera. Lleva detrás malas intenciones. Muy malas.

—Te estás agarrando a los tecnicismos, querido compañero. Tanto que empiezo a dudar que no sea Remus quien está aquí conmigo.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente insistente? La respuesta es tan obvia —porque es James Potter— que no se la contesta ni en su mente. Además, le ha dejado en bandeja hacer un chiste sobre su uso de razón y lo ha dejado pasar. Chungo cuando Cornamenta no se deja despistar, eso es que tiene una idea demasiado firme en la cabeza.

—Ya sabes. Hay que establecer ciertas cosas sobre la fama de uno o en poco tiempo la gente empezará a murmurar y a flipar con ideas extrañas sobre citas y posibles enamoramientos. Cuando _todos_ sabemos que Sirius Black y enamoramiento no van en la misma frase.

Lo hace a propósito, claro. Prefiere ir por delante que dejarse llevar por las memeces de su amigo, siendo evidente que ambos saben qué tiene dentro esa cabeza llena de cuernos.

Por un segundo, James parece sorprendido. Parece que busca algo en lo que acaba de oír a lo que poder engancharse y no tarda en encontrarlo.

—"La fama de uno", Canuto, es algo que hay que cuidar. Estamos de acuerdo. No es plan que la gente empiece a imaginarse cosas raras.

El capullo parece satisfecho de sí mismo. Sirius tiene que ahogar las ganas de morder, contestar, pelearse. Odia no decir la última palabra. Lo odia más que a Slytherin, Quejicus y su madre juntos. Pero sabe que lo inteligente es dejarlo así. Por el momento. Porque no ha pasado siete años con el palizas de James Potter como para creerse por un segundo que ese ha sido el final. No, señor. Ese ha sido sólo el primer asalto. Intuye que ahora que la sospecha ha sido sembrada, le esperan muchos más.

No, si eso le pasa por dar ideas. Se lo tiene merecido, la próxima vez mantendrá su gran bocaza cerrada. Ya lo creo. Allá se las apañe Potter con la pelirroja.

_Es que soy tonto del culo._

_---_

**NdA: **Cualquier opinión, comentario o sugerencia serán bienvenidos. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Tras la pista

**NdA**: En vista de que mi conexión hace cosas raras, de que los capítulos son microscópicos y de que me aburro, aquí está el tercer mini-cap. Sí, ya sé que es muy corto, lo advertí desde el principio, no me torturéis con eso.

**Dedicatoria**: Dedico esto a mi no-amiga _SCR_ porque cuando estoy con ella recuerdo que no soy la persona más detestable del Universo, sino sólo la segunda más detestable. Feliz cumple, bichejo. Y no dejes de cumplirlos, que me gusta saber que no soy la más vieja de por aquí. Sabes que te quiero tanto como tú a mí (o incluso menos). xD

**---**

**Tras la pista**

Lo sabía. No tiene una intuición muy desarrollada, pero lo sabía. Sirius estaba raro. No raro alarmante en plan de "quién es este tío que habita dentro de mi amigo", pero lo bastante como para despertar curiosidad. Y ahora está confirmado. Es definitivo.

James lleva semanas, quizás meses, tras la pista y al fin tiene por dónde empezar a hurgar. Se siente orgulloso. Su rompecabezas estaba muy incompleto y ahora termina de desenterrar la pieza clave. Hace tiempo que lo sospecha. El cabrón le oculta algo. ¡A él! Es ofensivo. Es insultante. Es como cagarse en el espíritu de los Merodeadores.

Ya había decidido que debe tratarse de algo importante, porque Sirius no es precisamente imprevisible o tímido, y nunca le oculta secretos. Y no demasiado malo a juzgar por el excelente humor que luce estas últimas semanas. Parece alegre, ligero, casi liberado de su irritabilidad constante. Apacible —dentro de sus posibilidades—. Feliz, incluso.

(Y eso cabrea un poco porque, francamente, no es justo que, fuera lo que fuese lo que le estuviera causando ese ánimo, no lo compartiera con su mejor amigo y que éste se viese obligado a indagar por su cuenta. Porque tales detalles se merecían una investigación a fondo, desde luego).

Claro que ahora las cosas se ven con una nitidez alarmante. Sirius ya no tiene citas —o como quiera llamar a eso de magrearse en los pasillos oscuros con cuanta chica presentable se le cruza—. Y eso es tan raro que asusta. No se había dado cuenta y probablemente seguiría sin caer del guindo de no ser por la más pura casualidad. Pero qué demonios, incluso los detectives más hábiles tienen suerte algunas veces y él no iba a ser menos.

La conclusión es sencilla. Sirius está con alguien.

Sí, parece increíble, pero no hay más opciones. Porque es impensable que haya perdido el gusto por las faldas tan de repente cuando siempre ha sido una hormona con patas. De modo que la conclusión lógica es que si no se magrea más con las chicas es porque lo tiene prohibido. Porque si sólo le gustara alguna pero no tuviera nada con ella, no habría dejado de ligar. Que James lo haga es una cosa, su obsesión por Lily le impide ver que existen más mujeres en el mundo, pero Sirius no es así. A menos que alguien le obligue, por sí mismo jamás dejaría de exibirse como el regalo de Merlín al género femenino que siempre se ha considerado que es.

¿Qué es lo que no termina de cuadrar ahí?. ¡Que Sirius esté tan feliz de la vida! Porque, por Circe Santísima, quién puede imaginar a Black feliz por un compromiso. Sirius es alérgico a la monogamia casi tanto como a su familia.

En este punto de la investigación, James apunta como posibilidades un filtro de amor, un Imperius bien echado o algún tipo de chantaje muy efectivo. Luego borra esto último, pues nadie se siente feliz de que lo chantajeen, y se promete consultar todos los hechizos malignos que pueden haber sometido de forma tan poco digna a su amigo del alma.

Bien. Ya tiene por dónde empezar. Porque El Pulgas lo flipa si cree que esto va a quedar así. Ja. El señor Cornamenta no se queda fuera de lo que se anda cociendo en Hogwarts y menos si se desarrolla delante de sus miopes narices.

Para el procedimiento Qué Coño Le Pasa a Canuto se requerirá tiempo y preparación y astucia. Y ayuda de Remus, por supuesto.

---

**NdA**: Pregunto por pura curiosidad ¿alguien intuye de qué va a ir esto? Paquetes bomba a mi mail, please. O en forma de review, que es igual de efectivo.

Hasta dentro de, por lo menos... unos días. O semanas. No sé, depende de cómo ande de ánimos.

Esfinge


	4. Baile de máscaras

**NdA**: Gracias por los reviews. No sé si los he contestado todos, pero juro que tenía esa intención (no hay forma de saberlo, esto no deja constancia). Si alguno se me ha pasado, mis disculpas. Gracias también a los que me comentaron que ponía mal lo de los guiones en los diálogos. Es un tema que se me resiste pero he editado los capítulos anteriores y lo he cambiado desde el principio. Aún así, seguramente algún fallo volverá a encontrarse, me cuesta adaptarme al nuevo sistema.

En este cap. no he podido evitar ponerme un poco profunda, lo lamento. A veces me sale sólo. Intentaré que no ocurra a menudo.

---

**Baile de máscaras**

—Remus, tienes que ayudarme.

—Buenos días a ti también, Lily.

Lily es una chica preciosa. Incluso cuando frunce el ceño, refunfuña y se aparta un mechón de pelo rojo de la cara con gesto irritado. A veces logra resultar un poco amenazante cuando se enfada. Tiene fama de chica dura y sabe cómo hacer que la respeten cuando no está de humor. Todos menos Remus, que la quiere y la conoce demasiado como para dejarse engañar por esa fachada. La razón de por qué disfruta chinchándola es un misterio incluso para él. Quizás sea su naturaleza malvada. O tal vez es que le gusta verla enfurruñada. De igual modo, es inexplicable.

—Buenos días, ya. Preciosos —ironiza, tomando asiento a su lado, desplegando toda su colección de libros de Pociones sobre la mesa—. Tú no has tenido que lidiar con esos pequeños monstruos. Para ser Prefecto, eres demasiado permisivo, Remus. Siempre me haces quedar como la mala.

—Es ley de vida, Lily. Alguien tiene que hacer de malo y el papel no me queda. Si lo intentara, fracasaría lamentablemente. No sé hacerme obedecer, sino fíjate en mi labor con James y Sirius. A ti los niños te respetan.

—¡Y a ti te idolatran! Qué gran justicia. —Más que enfadada, Lily parece entre fastidiada y dolida—. El día que repartimos papeles yo debía de estar muy distraída.

—O huyendo de James.

La sonrisa le sale leve y ajena a su voluntad. Despliega un pergamino interminable y suspira. No parece que vaya a poder concentrarse fácilmente en los dos metros de trabajo que tienen que hacer para Slughorn, y eso que Pociones siempre ha sido su materia preferida.

—Si fueras un poco más estricto con ellos, no toda la responsabilidad recaería sobre mí —le reprocha—. Son unos cochinos, no quieras saber cómo estaba la Sala Común cuando entré esta mañana. Si McGonagall aparece, la culpa será nuestra por no controlarles.

—Llámame tonto, pero no veo qué pinto yo en toda la historia. No les dije que ensuciaran.

Lo hace a propósito y Lily le fulmina con esa mirada de "no te pases de listo conmigo". Pero al cabo de un rato de silencio, quebrado únicamente por el rasgar de plumas, la chica levanta la cabeza. Parece más tranquila.

—Me rehuyen. Es entrar en la Sala Común y oigo un "que viene Evans" y para cuando me doy cuenta, los muy cobardes se han esfumado. —Remus tiene que reír porque algo de cierto hay en eso. Lily le ignora—. Pero a ti te saludan, te llaman por tu nombre, te cuentan sus batallitas y… No es justo.

Así que es eso. Remus se siente ligeramente sorprendido. No es que la explicación de Lily sea errónea, pero siempre había creído que ese era el papel que le gustaba desempeñar, que así se sentía más cómoda.

Remus cree que nunca se llega a conocer a las personas. Porque todos llevan una fachada delante, más o menos cercana a la realidad. Ser siempre sincero, ir con el corazón por delante, no fingir ni pretender nada… es terriblemente peligroso. Es jugarse todo a una carta, abrir la puerta del alma y esperar los golpes sin hacer nada para prevenirlo. Sin tener un lugar en el que refugiarse cuando el mundo empieza a parecer un sitio hostil.

Todos tienen un lugar así. Un papel que han elegido, una apariencia que les protege de ser demasiado vulnerables. Remus la tiene, James y Sirius la tienen, incluso Peter la tiene. Cada uno escoge su rol dentro de ese juego que es la vida. Unos se esconden detrás de las bromas, fingen que nada importa. Otros se esfuerzan en permanecer impasibles ante todo lo que les rodea. Pero siempre es fachada, porque la vida sí importa. Importa tanto que da miedo.

Remus Lupin ama y odia su propia fachada. La ama por hacerle sentir seguro. La odia por impedirle mostrarse tal como es. Pero no es capaz de desprenderse de ella y sabe que aunque lo fuera, tampoco se atrevería. Es una forma de cobardía, lo sabe. Y lo acepta.

Por supuesto, también Lily tiene su propia fachada, su rol. Su apariencia. Y por lo que acaba de comprender Remus, también ella la odia algunas veces.

—Es un juego, Lily —dice con suavidad—. Los niños te aprecian, pero necesitan jugar a que un ogro les persigue. Es divertido. Y resulta mucho más seguro cuando el ogro no es tal.

Siempre han conectado. Desde primer año. Desde que se conocieron. Hay algo mágico y cálido en su relación. No suelen hablar de ello desde El Experimento, pero está ahí. Ambos lo saben y lo guardan como un tesoro preciado. Esa amistad más allá de las palabras y las confesiones.

Lily sonríe y es una sonrisa mágica.

—Remus, eres mi hombre ideal.

La risa es suave. Ligera. Y alivia cualquier tensión. Así ha sido siempre todo entre ellos. Liviano, sencillo y agradable, como un día de primavera.

---

**NdA**: Mi Pc se muere. No sé cuánto tiempo le queda. Si me desaparezco (y espero que no), es que pasó a mejor vida.

Como siempre, cualquier comentario, opinión o crítica serán bienvenidos. Sed buena gente como lo soy yo actualizando, dejad constancia de que estáis ahí y nos llevaremos bien. ;)


	5. El Experimento: la historia

**Notas de Autora:** Este capítulo es la consecución o segunda parte o como se quiera decir, del anterior. Ciertamente los capítulos son más bien viñetas, por eso es que no siempre tienen que ver unos con otros. Pero al final el fic se concebirá como un todo, lo prometo.

Agradezco a Neyade, Nagini86, Crysania, pericles, Caprisse Allen, R. Little Red Riding Hood, Sweet Malfoy, Velti, cataelbereth, M.Mago, La Maga, Bl4ck Rose, Cliope y Galatea por sus reviews. No he podido responder ninguno porque FF no quiere y él es el que manda. También agradezco a mi querido/a flamer anónimo por su atención y sus poco legibles palabras.

---

**El Experimento: la historia de una pelirroja y un hombre lobo**

Lily ha tenido miedo a muchas cosas.

Cuando a los once años recibió la carta de Hogwarts y se enteró de que era una bruja, tuvo miedo. Un mundo nuevo y totalmente extraño se abría paso frente a ella y, debajo de la intensa emoción de saber al fin qué era eso que desde siempre la hizo diferente, burbujeaba un latente miedo. Los niños magos tienen una herencia familiar, saben cosas que ella no podía saber viniendo de un mundo muggle. Y, aunque sus padres la apoyaron y compartieron un orgullo maravillado, Lily sintió que estaba sola a punto de emprender un viaje hacia lo desconocido.

Siempre fue una niña estudiosa, responsable, madura. Y así fue cómo tomó su descubrimiento. Con responsabilidad y la firme promesa de luchar por hacerse un hueco en ese nuevo mundo mágico al que nunca sospechó que pertenecía. Ahora, siete años después, aún recuerda el momento en que cruzó por primera vez la barrera del andén 9 y ¾. El viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Su llegada al castillo. La Selección. Cada detalle se conserva nítido como si lo estuviera reviviendo con cada recuerdo. También ahora, siete años después, sabe que de algún modo, llevaba esperando esa carta desde siempre, aún sin ser consciente de ello. Porque ese es su mundo, ahí es donde pertenece.

Pero el miedo a lo desconocido no ha desaparecido.

Lily sabe que es distinta a las chicas de su edad. Y se siente orgullosa, claro, porque la mayoría están tan sometidas al influjo de sus hormonas que apenas les resta tiempo para nada más. Quizás por eso no tiene amigas. Compañeras sí, pero no verdaderas amigas. Porque no es capaz de ver un punto en común con ellas.

No es que no le llamen la atención los chicos. Es decir, es normal. Tiene 17 años y el sexo es un tema interesante. _Aunque no el único_. Aún así, a veces la curiosidad es más fuerte que todo su razonamiento y cuando sus compañeras de cuarto creen que ya está dormida, las escucha. No es que las espíe, porque vamos, tampoco es para tanto, pero las oye hablar. Sobre chicos. Qué hacen, cómo, cuándo. Por pura curiosidad. No tiene nada de malo recopilar información ¿no?

Le gusta estar informada. Le gusta saber qué ocurre, dominar las situaciones en las que se mete. Tiene miedo de ir a la deriva, dejarse llevar sin tener las riendas.

Lily tiene miedo al amor. Porque no es lógico ni puede aprenderse en los libros. No es algo que pueda estudiar y llevar a la práctica una vez esté segura de que lo hará bien, como un hechizo complicado que aprendes en teoría antes de ejecutarlo. Para Lily, el amor es un abismo al que te lanzas sin saber a dónde vas, ni cómo ni de qué manera va a salir. Y no hay preparación que sirva para que la caída resulte menos dolorosa.

No es que no lo haya intentado. Aún recuerda su primer beso. No fue del todo malo, pero intuyó en seguida que tampoco fue todo lo bueno que podía ser. Ni de lejos. Fue húmedo y caliente. Fue incómodo y tenso. Fue casi absurdo. Y llegó a la conclusión de que besar por besar, sólo por experimentar la sensación, no tiene sentido. Para Lily, besar debía conllevar algo más.

Y fue entonces cuando creyó comprenderlo. Cuando creyó que lo había encontrado. Estaba segura, convencida de que nadie sería mejor que él para un primer romance de verdad, porque con él no sería sólo besar por besar, sería besar a alguien especial.

Remus es guapo. No guapo de una forma superficial, como ese Black por quien suspiran todas las chicas. Remus es una persona hermosa. Alguien con un corazón noble y el alma pura. Inteligente sin pretenderlo, cariñoso dentro de esa timidez suya, sereno pero firme, comprensivo, dulce…

Remus Lupin es el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer.

No duraron mucho. En concreto, tres días y doce horas. El tiempo que tardó Lily en entender que entre el cariño y el amor hay un trayecto muy largo y que ese no es un camino que puede recorrerse con sólo desearlo. Tuvo que claudicar en su intento de controlar el amor y aceptar que, el día que llegara, sería el amor quien la controlaría a ella.

Nunca dejará de quererle. Es imposible hacerlo. Sabe que hasta el día su muerte, Remus será un amigo inseparable. La conexión que existe entre ellos no es explicable, escapa a la comprensión. Son almas gemelas. O lo serían de haber podido dar ese último paso al que no estaban destinados.

No volvieron a hablar del asunto. No fue algo incómodo, no hubo alejamiento. Esa es otra de las virtudes de Remus, que siempre sabe hacer que todo sea fácil. Pero Lily lo recuerda a menudo cuando piensa sobre enamoramientos.

Sabe que Remus también lo hace.

Ambos necesitaban El Experimento. Lily para tratar de demostrar que se puede elegir a quién quieres amar. Remus para comprobar que, en efecto, _no_ se puede elegir a quien se ama. Y que, desgraciadamente, desenamorarse tampoco es un acto de voluntad.

---

**NdA: **Como siempre, agradezco mucho cualquier tipo de comentario o crítica. También me podéis seguir sugiriendo que me muera aunque lamento informar de que no entra dentro de mis proyectos a corto plazo.

Y es definitivo. El Pc ha muerto y resucita de vez en cuando, pero hay que llevarlo a arreglar, con lo que tardaré en aparecerme lo que al técnico que lleve el caso pueda parecerle oportuno. Lamentamos las molestias.


	6. El cuarto merodeador

**NdA**: Lo dicho, mini-viñeta con Peter de prota. La encontré entre todo el follón que tengo en el Pc de mi casa y aquí la dejo, a ver qué os parece. Habrá más cosas sobre el cuarto merodeador, desde luego, esto es simplemente algo que se me ocurrió hace poco y decidí meterlo más bien al principio.

Gracias por los reviews. Os quiero.

**Dedicatoria**: Se lo dedico a mi recién nacido sobrino Víctor porque por fin soy tita fuera de la red. xD

---

**El cuarto merodeador**

En Hufflepuff hay una chica. Va a quinto curso y tiene fama de rara. Es una muchacha bajita, de pelo rizado y grandes ojos negros. Siempre coinciden a la salida de Adivinación. Cuando los merodeadores bajan las escaleras de la Torre, mareados y desesperados por respirar aire sin contaminar, la clase de quinto de Hufflepuff espera para subir y ella siempre está ahí. Mirándolos y sonriendo.

Sirius la considera "pasable". A Peter le parece bonita. Y cuando James dice _cuéntanos intimidades, Canuto, anda_ y Sirius responde que _no hay nada que contar_, a Peter de pronto le parece más bonita aún.

Nunca ha hablado con ella. Peter no suele hablar con chicas. Sirius tampoco, claro, pero porque él dedica su tiempo con ellas a otras cosas. Peter simplemente no se acerca a las chicas. Y las pocas veces que alguna chica se le ha acercado a él había sido para pedirle que le ayude a conseguir una cita con James o Sirius, o incluso Remus. Peter sabe que no existe para las chicas y que no existirá mientras siga compartiendo grupo, curso, escuela o el mundo con chicos como sus amigos. Guapos, divertidos, inteligentes. Populares.

Peter es el cuarto merodeador. Un merodeador que vive cobijado bajo la inacabable sombra de sus tres compañeros. Y es estupendo tener a tres amigos así, que se preocupen por él y le consideren digno de su amistad; James le enseña a volar en escoba, Sirius le protege de los matones de Slytherin, Remus le ayuda a estudiar. Son los mejores amigos que cualquiera pudiese desear. Y Peter se siente muy afortunado de ser el cuarto merodeador.

—Hey, Pet. —Han llegado a los terrenos y se disponen a tomarse un merecido descanso al aire libre, una verdadera necesidad cuando se respiran mil y un inciensos aromáticos durante una hora—. La rara te estaba mirando.

Las palabras de James le hacen pegar un saltito. Se sonroja y Sirius se ríe.

—Yo creo que le gustas —declara Remus tranquilo, acomodándose bajo un árbol, al parecer decidido a pasar el rato libre que tienen leyendo.

Al contrario que los otros dos, Lunático nunca se burla de él, ni siquiera en broma. Remus tiene demasiado tacto y es demasiado sensible con los sentimientos ajenos como para arriesgarse a hacerles daño. Algo pega un golpecito suave en el pecho del pequeño merodeador. Lo ha dicho Remus. Remus nunca le mentiría. Si lo dice Remus, entonces quizás… Una leve sonrisa está punto de surgir en sus labios cuando oye el comentario de Sirius —_ya sabemos por qué la llaman rara_—, y James se echa a reír. Peter se ríe también y el asunto queda olvidado en lo que se dice "quidditch" para pasar a tratar temas de estado como Quejicus o la tal Karen con la que Cornamenta piensa dar celos a Lily.

Remus sigue leyendo, ajeno a los planes de los otros dos, y ya nadie recuerda a la chica rara ni a Peter. Ni la sonrisa que estuvo a punto de escapársele antes de entender que sólo era una broma. Como siempre.

---

**NdA: **¿Triste?. ¿Realista?. ¿Cliché? Opinad y ateneos a las consecuencias. xD

PD: Como esta viñeta debió ir antes que la anterior, no os sorprenda si las cambio de lugar más adelante.


	7. Las brillantes ideas de un director

**NdA: **He regresado tras semanas de sufrimiento y soledad cibernética. Volveré a perderme en breve, seguramente, porque esto no ha acabado aún, pero de momento subo otra viñeta, porque si pierdo la costumbre, ahí se acaba la historia.

Gracias por los reviews, me animáis, os quiero y todo eso (no me sale ser efusiva, pero se entiende la intención ¿verdad?). Vamos al lío.

---

**Las brillantes ideas de un director chiflado**

Dumbledore desvaría. Es un gran hombre y Lily le tiene mucho respeto... casi siempre. Pero esta vez se ha pasado. Completamente.

Tres días para San Valentín, esa estúpida fiesta inventada por algún elfo con sobredosis de azúcar, y al buen anciano se le ocurre celebrarlo "a lo grande". Un baile. Estupendo. Lo que le faltaba. Como si no tuviera bastante con Potter persiguiéndola en Nochevieja (o técnicamente desde dos meses antes de la fecha) como para tener que aguantarle toda la semana que les separa de dicho evento. Si el director tenía pensado un circo, debió al menos avisarlo con tiempo para que Lily tuviese tiempo de mentalizarse para el acoso permanente durante esos siete días.

Aún está terminando la cena, que obviamente ha perdido interés para muchos tras el anuncio, y les mira de reojo. Los cuatro se sientan siempre juntos, parece casi un ritual. A veces, Lily se pregunta de qué hablan. Seguro que no es nada decente ni normal. Será alguna gamberrada, como siempre, les falta tiempo para planear eso que ellos llaman bromas y a ella le parecen más crueldades propias de críos pequeños.

De repente se da cuenta (o tal vez simplemente lo intuye) de que Black y Potter la están mirando. Sin quererlo se sonroja primero y se maldice después por no ser capaz de controlar las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. Pero Potter niega con la cabeza y señala la mesa de Ravenclaw. Y Black no tarda en desviar también la vista hacia el punto señalado. Y, como es lógico, Lily hace lo mismo.

No es que le interese, es una reacción instintiva. Es como cuando pasas al lado de un grupo de personas y todos están mirando fijamente el techo. La reacción normal de cualquier ser humano es alzar la mirada también, aunque te importe un reverendo rábano lo que haya ahí arriba.

El "punto señalado" en este caso es una muchacha que Lily cree conocer de su clase de Runas. Karen Orwell o algo por el estilo. No, siendo sinceros, _sabe_ que ese es su nombre al igual que sabe que la mencionada lleva años detrás de James Potter. El cabeza hueca le hace una seña y la chica se sonroja. Bien. Es bueno saber que no es la única que no puede controlar sus reacciones, aunque claro, en caso de Karen tiene más sentido, porque a ella James sí le gusta, no es como Lily, lo suyo es más... Bueno. Lo que sea.

Las perspectivas han cambiado en dos minutos. Y es estupendo, claro, saber que quizá esta vez no va a ser perseguida por Potter para que la acompañe al baile. Es grandioso, pensándolo bien. Magnífico, ya lo creo. Y ese vacío sin determinar en el estómago se debe seguramente a que no le ha sentado bien la cena. No hay otra explicación y si la hubiera, Lily tiene muy claro que no quiere conocerla.

---

**NdA: **Agredezco cualquier crítica, pedrada o palmadita que consideréis oportuna. Hasta la próxima.


	8. Influencias cánidas

**NdA**: Sin ánimo de contaros demasiado mi vida, mi ausencia se debe a que el disco duro del Pc pasó a mejor vida y me han tenido que instalar uno nuevo. Fin de la anécdota.

He intercambiado de sitio las dos viñetas anteriores (la de Peter antes que la de Lily) por aquello de la coherencia. Sí, sé que soy un caos de persona, gracias.

Gracias por los reviews, espero haberlos contestado todos. Los que no me dejáis ni mail ni firmita, pues os quiero igual, pero en la distancia.

---

**Influencias cánidas**

—Creo que amo a Dumbledore.

—Y yo diría que el sentimiento es correspondido, piensa en las veces que te llama a su despacho, eso no puede ser casualidad.

—Sólo ten cuidado cuando le beses, no te vayas a enredar con su barba. Sería una forma muy poco digna de morir.

James pasa de ellos, aunque registra mentalmente que no ha sido Sirius el primero en meterse con él por el comentario, sino Remus. Otro dato a tomar en cuenta. La maldición que le tiene prisionero, además, afecta a sus reflejos. Importante detalle para añadir a la investigación sobre el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

Hoy, no obstante, tiene otras cosas mucho más interesantes en qué pensar. El anuncio del director le ha pillado por sorpresa. Ahora podrá poner en práctica El Plan de forma mucho más elaborada y, sobre todo, no tendrá que esperar a la salida de Hogsmeade. Irá con Karen, ya se lo ha pedido, y la chica estaba exuberante de alegría. Es realmente bonita, mirándolo objetivamente. Claro que James no tiene intenciones serias con ella. Harán lo que se hace en este tipo de eventos: bailar. Algún beso, por qué no. Pero no tiene ninguna intención de pasar de ahí. Porque, por más que Sirius se burle de su inocencia, James tiene claro quién le gusta y con quién quiere hacerlo _todo_ por primera vez. Además, habría que ser un cabrón (o Sirius) para aprovecharse hasta tal punto de la Ravenclaw.

Llegan juntos a la explanada donde suelen tener sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Es una asignatura entretenida, aunque Remus la deteste ligeramente. No se lleva bien con los bichos, sean mágicos o no. Las criaturas pueden captar la esencia de otros seres y por lo visto los licántropos no son bienvenidos en el reino animal.

Hoy les toca estudiar a los "duogs". Son unas criaturas pequeñas y bastante curiosas, de cuerpo peludo y alargado, patas grandes, una cola bifurcada y hocico aplastado. Parecen gatos deformes. El profesor les explica que son muy inteligentes, que no les gustan los humanos aunque rara vez resultan peligrosos y que se alimentan de insectos. A primera vista no dan una impresión amenazadora, aunque sus dientes parecen muy afilados. Y es bueno saber que no son agresivos porque cuando el profesor dice "estudiarlos", lo quiere quiere decir es "socializar con ellos". Ha capturado una gran cantidad y asigna un duog a cada dos alumnos para que los alimenten.

Nada más acercarse a los bichos, Remus declara solemnemente.

—No me gustan.

Peter los observa con curiosidad. Siempre le ha gustado esa clase. Tal vez por su naturaleza, las criaturas mágicas suelen tolerarle bien. Lo mismo que a James, que además es hervíboro, un beneficio añadido cuando tratas de relacionarte con cualquier animal. Ambos se acercan a su duog y en pocos minutos han conseguido alimentarle. Incluso Peter llega a acariciarlo, lo que le vale diez puntos a Gryffindor. A un par de metros, Lily y su compañera Alice comentan entusiasmadas que _estos bichos se parecen a los gremlins_ y James se pasa la clase preguntándose qué demonios son los gremlins, porque no recuerda haber leído nada sobre ellos en el libro. Sólo lo olvida cuando oye un gruñido y un _ay_ por parte de Sirius.

—El muy cabrón me ha mordido.

En seguida se convierten en el centro de atención. Sirius devuelve miradas amenazadoras a la pequeña criatura cuyo mordisco aún debe de escocerle en el brazo y Remus se ríe a pocos pasos. Sin embargo, cuando el duog vuelve a tener intención de atacar, se acerca a Sirius y la critura retrocede de inmediato. La clase termina antes de llegar a mayores y Sirius aún maldice mientras el maestro recoge a los animales y los invita amablemente a realizar una tarea de pergamino y medio para el próximo día. James le arrastra de vuelta al castillo. Deben pasar por enfermería antes de seguir el itinerario hacia Encantamientos, no vaya ser que la herida se infecte.

—Ya sospechaba que son como gatos —comenta James.

—No se han comido a Colagusano —refunfuña Sirius malhumorado—. Ni han mordido a Lunático.

—Eso es porque los lobos imponemos respeto. —Sirius le mira de mala manera y Remus se ríe de él—. Te he salvado la vida, Canuto. Me lo vas a tener que compensar.

Es una frase casual pero algo en Sirius muta y James no sabe qué es. Su malhumor se disipa como una bruma sin importancia y la mirada que le devuelve al licántropo es extraña. Como si llevara detrás malas intenciones. Cuando responde —_cuando tú quieras—_ su voz suena a reto.

Pff. Qué forma de picarse tan rara tienen esos dos.

---

**NdA**: Ciertamente, este capítulo es más bien malo. Mis sinceras disculpas.


	9. Sobre la naturaleza del misterio

**NdA**: Debido a mi sentimiento de culpabilidad por incumplir las promesas de actualización semanal, aunque publiqué ayer, subo otra mini-viñeta hoy (por eso y porque nunca sé cuándo podré volver a conectarme). Es una divagación fuera de tema, pero tendrá su sentido más adelante, lo juro por Circe. Y en la próxima ya entramos en materia.

Gracias por los reviews.

(Y mis disculpas a SCR, querida Beta, por haber perdido sus aportes a este capítulo con el fallecimiento del Pc).

---

**Sobre la naturaleza del misterio**

En Hogsmeade hay una vieja casa abandonada en lo alto de una colina. Cuenta la leyenda que está habitada por espíritus. Algunas noches de luna, de su interior provienen inquietantes sonidos. Gruñidos, lamentos, gritos. Aullidos que rasgan el silencio de la noche, su eco vibrando a través de la lejanía. Hechos inexplicables que han terminado por bautizar al lugar como la Casa de los Gritos.

Nadie conoce la verdadera historia. Ni siquiera importa. Muchos magos y brujas han visitado las cercanías del lugar, unos curiosos, otros aprensivos, pero todos impulsados por el deseo de observar la vieja mansión por sí mismos. Sin embargo, nadie se ha aventurado a entrar; temerosos quizás, o tal vez porque si algún día se descubriera el secreto, desaprecería el misterio que la rodea y la Casa de los Gritos perdería su magia.

Es curiosa la naturaleza del misterio. Crea interés, expectación. Imprime en las personas el deseo de acercarse y observar, presenciarlo, vivirlo. Pero pocos son los que de verdad desean resolverlo. Pues resolver un misterio equivale a matarlo. Y a la gente le gustan los misterios.

En Hogwarts también hay misterios. En uno de los pasillos más alejados de la tercera planta hay un gran tapiz en memoria de Gilfredo, el desaparecido (célebre mago del que dicen inventó una puerta a otras dimensiones, si bien el hecho nunca pudo ser probado, pues tanto él como su casa y parte del vecindario desaparecieron sin dejar rasto). Se dice que el buen Gilfredo anda atrapado tras el tapiz, que es en realidad una puerta a otra dimensión paralela, y que algunas veces se le oye difusamente gemir su pena. Como es obvio, ningún alumno ha podido probar dichas afirmaciones, pero es un mito dentro de la escuela desde hace algún tiempo, cuando una Prefecta de Hufflepuff juró oírle _dentro_ de la pared.

El misterio de Gilfredo es sólo uno entre muchos. Infinitas teorías circulan por Hogwarts y hay grandes preguntas sin responder. ¿Quién mueve en realidad las escaleras cambiantes?. ¿Tiene el guardabosques realmente una quimera en su cabaña?. ¿Qué tipo de adicción extraña tiene Dumbledore con los caramelitos de limón y los calcetines?. ¿Cómo consigue Sirius Black subir a las habitaciones de las chicas cuando los demás, por más que lo intenten, siempre fracasan en su noble afán?. ¿Ha estado alguna vez vivo el profesor Binns?

Misterios sin resolver que incitan a volar a la imaginación y crear fantasías mucho, pero mucho más interesantes de lo que podrían serlo las respuestas reales a tales misterios.

---

**NdA**: Ya sé que es extraño, pero al igual que el anterior no me gustaba mucho, este cap. sí me agrada, no preguntéis por qué. Y como dije, el próximo será ya más largo y sustancial. xD

Cualquier crítica o comentario serán contestados y bien recibidos. Nos vemos.


	10. Y se hizo la luz

**NdA:** Ok, ya vamos al lío. No he podido responder reviews porque ando justita de tiempo, pero lo intentaré cuando regrese por aquí. Era eso o publicar. Mis disculpas y agradecimientos a todos los que leéis esta locura de fic por vuestra bendita paciencia.

**---**

**Y se hizo la luz**

La última clase de la mañana del jueves acaba de finalizar y los hambrientos alumnos salen en estampida camino al Gran Comedor. El olor a pavo en salsa con patatas asadas los guía a su destino y lo haría aunque no supieran ni dónde se encuentran.

James guarda el libro de Transformaciones distraído, su mirada perdida en algún punto de la gran pizarra. Apenas se ha mandado notas con Sirius durante las dos horas con McGonagall que acaban de tener, algo que podría considerarse un acto de madurez de no ser porque estamos hablando de James Potter. En la puerta le esperan Sirius y Peter, el primero entretenido transformando los pantalones de Quejicus en una falta escocesa y el segundo riendo la gracia. Remus habla con Lily, aún en su sitio, seguramente sobre deberes o alguna cosa igual de poco interesante. No quiere parecer un crío frente a Lily, pero se está cansando de esperarle.

—Ey, Lunático.

Aunque su llamada es casi suave, la pelirroja pega un saltito. Se recompone en seguida, suspira, se aparta el pelo de la cara muy dignamente y se despide con un cortés "Potter" antes de encaminarse hacia Sirius, con la evidente intención de reprenderle por su actitud. Bien, eso entretendrá al Pulgas mientras él se confabula con Remus.

Lo intenta un par de veces con tacto pero finalmente, en vista de sus pocas ganas de moverse, opta por secuestrarle. Tiene que esquivar el combate verbal entre Sirius y Lily y sortear a un furioso Snape con falda, todo para arrastrar al hombre lobo hasta el aula en desuso del primer piso, más conocida como el "aula de magreos". Remus da un repaso al lugar y toma asiento elegantemente en uno de los polvorientos pupitres.

—Tu poco sutil propuesta me halaga, James, pero lamento decir que pienso llegar virgen al matrimonio.

Oyéndole hablar, tono burlón y expresión insolente, James no tarda en llegar a la conclusión de que Remus pasa demasiado tiempo con Sirius. Mucho más de lo conveniente. Apunta en su lista de prioridades _evitar que Lunático se transforme en Canuto_ por el bien de su salud mental y procede a abordar el tema, porque, francamente, tiene hambre y ese sitio huele raro.

En pocos minutos le ha resumido a su lupino amigo la investigación secreta que está llevando a cabo.

Generalmente, Remus es un ser parco en emociones. Es rara la vez que de su expresión pueda concluirse qué está pensando, pero James le conoce mejor que nadie y tiene constancia de que cuanto más hermético es su gesto, más le interesa el tema. Así que deduce que este asunto no le es del todo indiferente. _Mejor._

—A ver si lo entiendo. Sirius no quería acompañarte a Hogsmeade en una doble cita cuyo único y absurdo propósito era que Lily te viera con otra chica. Y de ahí tú deduces que le pasa algo raro. ¿De verdad es eso de lo que estamos hablando?

James gruñe. Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Maldito hombre lobo y su maldita lógica omnipresente. Lo vuelve a intentar, recordándose que necesita su ayuda y para ello debe conservarlo vivo.

—Estamos hablando de Sirius ¿vale? Y no es porque no quisiera venir conmigo, eso sólo es lo que me llevó a darme cuenta del gran misterio. Lleva un montón de tiempo sin tener citas y…

—Sirius no tiene citas.

Bien. Ahora es cuando empieza a preguntarse si esos dos no han intercambiado personalidades o algo, porque no es normal.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —Sabe que está perdiendo la paciencia y no puede culparse—. El punto es que ya no se ve con chicas, no hay escapaditas nocturnas, ni coqueteos en los pasillos, ni bragas anónimas diseminadas por el cuarto.

Ahora sí. Ahora Remus _por fin_ parece ligeramente impresionado.

—¿No?

—¡No!

Parece que se lo piensa. Hace memoria. _Buen chico_. Al cabo de un rato, pregunta con genuina curiosidad.

—¿Cuál es tu teoría?

James se crece. Sonríe. Toma aire y explica su impecable razonamiento. Al acabar se cruza de brazos, evidentemente satisfecho consigo mismo. Ahora sólo queda que Remus le aplauda por su audacia y que entre los dos planeen cómo desenmascarar a la chica misteriosa.

A menos que Remus no le aplauda y diga algo como:

—Es la cosa más tonta que he oído, y eso que he sufrido la incontinencia verbal de Sirius borracho.

Antes de darle tiempo para indignarse como es debido, el licántropo listillo continúa.

—Primero: no sabes si lo de la repentina abstinencia es cierto. Supón por un momento que simplemente haya decidido llevarlo con un poco más de discreción. Segundo: si Sirius tuviera novia, no tendría razón para ocultarlo. ¿Cuándo has visto a Sirius Black avergonzado por algo?

_Hum. Buen punto_.

—Pero entonces¿qué es? —se pregunta más a sí mismo que a Remus, pero de pronto algo se le ilumina, porque su expresión pasa a ser de asombro total—. Oh, Merlín. —Está pálido. No se ve pero seguro que se ha puesto pálido. Demonios, el descubrimiento lo amerita—. ¿Crees que sea posible? —Remus le mira con toda la evidencia de no entender de qué rayos le está hablando—. No, no creo que… Pero es la única explicación que… ¿Tú crees…?

—Creo que tienes cara de haber visto un grim y no me estoy enterando de nada. Así que o me dices eso tan increíble o me voy a comer.

No le importa su impaciencia. Nada importa en realidad. El cielo se le ha abierto y por fin ha visto lo que debió comprender desde el principio. Remus pregunta qué es lo que le da vergüenza a Sirius. Y es una muy buena pregunta. Sobre todo porque las respuestas son más bien escasas. Contables con los dedos de una mano. Dos, en concreto. Una es su familia y todo lo relacionado con el apellido que le marca desde que nació. Sirius odia todo lo Black, no quiere hablar de ello, no quiere ni oírlo mencionar. Se avergüenza de ser uno de ellos.

Pero la única cosa que se le ocurre a parte de eso es…

—Que venga Morgana y lo vea —sentencia James, aún aturdido por la magnitud de aquello—. El chucho se ha enamorado.

Es increíble. Es un hecho histórico. Es una locura. Mira a Remus esperando verle, como mínimo, a punto de desmayarse. Luego recuerda que Remus es una estatua de piedra y que esperar reacciones humanas en él es una estupidez.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —pregunta al cabo de un interminable minuto, durante el cual el licántropo apenas ha dado señales de vida. Lupin puede resultar muy irritante cuando quiere.

Y entonces ocurre. Ahí, delante de sus narices, pero es tan sutil que apenas llega a captarlo un segundo. La sonrisa es tan leve que resulta imperceptible, lo que en realidad delata al imperturbable hombre lobo son sus ojos. Esa chispa de diversión, el brillo efímero. Una especie de ternura fugaz. Nada definible, de hecho, pero James lo capta en seguida como una señal inequívoca de que: a) no debe andar alejado de la verdad y, sobre todo, b) el cabrón del lobo traidor está metido en el ajo. Demasiado tarde para incluirlo en su conspiración porque el muy capullo ya está confabulado con El Pulgas.

_Acabáramos. _

Si antes se sentía curioso y ligeramente irritado por no saber de qué va todo eso, ahora James se encuentra ofendido. Es el jodido mejor amigo Sirius, coño. Pero parece que va a ser el último en enterarse del maldito misterio de la chica desconocida.

Bueno, siempre le quedará Peter. Colagusano puede no resultar un gran socio en cuanto a lógica se refiere, pero nadie es mejor que él para husmear y recoger pruebas. Además, es su último aliado posible. Claro que si descubre que Peter también está metido en el rollo, sólo le quedará suicidarse dejando una trágica nota para Lily y sus futuros hijos no concebidos. Será dramático y terrible y Gryffindor no volverá a ganar la Copa de Quidditch y McGonagall llorará desconsolada y arrepentida de todas las veces que le ha castigado y se proclamará el día oficial de James Potter en Hogwarts con placa y todo, donde futuras generaciones irán a venerarle por los siglos de los siglos, amén.

---

**NdA**: Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis reviews, que ando un poco depresiva (será el comienzo del curso o algo). Nos vemos en el siguiente y que Brenda Ponce os bendiga a todos.


	11. Ventajas de ser invisible

**NdA**: Ahí va otra viñetita de Peter. Es rara pero breve. Lamento la tardanza, pero FF se negaba a funcionarme desde hace unos días.

Gracias por los reviews. Espero haber contestado todos. Os quiero.

---

**Ventajas de ser invisible**

Peter cree en el destino. Cree que todo tiene un significado, aunque no siempre pueda comprenderse. No concibe la existencia como una sucesión de hechos al azar, no puede imaginar su vida como algo accidental, algo que podía ocurrir o no ocurrir, u ocurrir de cualquier manera. El Universo es energía y fuerza y algo tan grande y poderoso no deja nada al azar. El Universo es magia.

Y Peter cree en la magia.

Pero no en esa magia reducida que les enseñan en la escuela. Los alumnos de Hogwarts no saben qué es la verdadera magia, para ellos todo es agitar la varita, volar en escoba y convertir tazas de té en lechugas moradas. Una diversión. Un juego.

Pero la magia no es un juego. La magia es el poder y es el destino.

Peter no conoce su destino. Pero conoce bien sus habilidades. Sabe que no son muchas, que no es un talento, que no es brillante. Sabe que no irradia magia como Sirius y sabe que no tiene control sobre ella como Remus. Pero Peter también tiene su propia magia. Sólo que no es tan visible como la de sus compañeros.

Cuando, en quinto, finalmente pudieron transformarse en animagos por primera vez, Peter supo en qué tipo de animal se encarnaría. Pequeño, rápido, ágil. Invisible. Por que así ha sido siempre. Pequeño e invisible.

Sabe que muchos se preguntaron cómo es que alguien como él entró a formar parte de los famosos merodeadores. Él mismo se lo preguntó durante varios años. No parecía lógico. Peter no es como ellos, en muchos aspectos es el opuesto a James y Sirius. No posee esa fuerza arrolladora, esa presencia admirable, esa infinita confianza en sí mismo. Peter es tímido, inseguro, frágil. Es flexible y moldeable y se adapta a lo que viene porque no cree que pueda hacer que las cosas cambien. Quizás, simplemente, sea su destino.

Pero, al contrario que la mayoría de la gente, Peter sabe ver las ventajas de ser invisible.

No hay alma en Hogwarts —a excepción de los fantasmas y Peeves— que conozca el castillo mejor que él. Cada esquina, cada recoveco, cada tapiz mágico. Pasillos secretos, paredes móviles, estatuas que abren nuevos caminos, salas ocultas. La mayor parte de la información que se necesitó para crear el Mapa del Merodeador fue proporcionada por él. Fue Peter quien descubrió que para entrar a las cocinas hay que hacer cosquillas a la pera del gran mural de la pared, cuando, transformado en una de sus salidas como Colagusano, oyó hablar a la profesora McGonagall con Dumbledore, reprochándole lo extraño de la ocurrencia.

Otra gran ventaja de ser invisible y pequeño, es poder entrar a todas partes.

Peter ha visitado las mazmorras de Slytherin en incontables ocasiones, generalmente en misiones relacionadas con bromas a Snape o a algún otro noble miembro de la casa de Salazar. Se sabe las contraseñas semanales de cada una de las casas de Hogwarts. Ha visitado el despacho de Dumbledore, el de McGonagall, y los de prácticamente todos los profesores. Ha presenciado las reuniones del "círculo de élite", como se suelen llamar a las tertulias que organiza Slughorn en una gran sala al fondo de las mazmorras. Conoce hasta el más mínimo detalle todos los grupos y clubs del colegio, sus miembros y sus actividades.

Peter es consciente de que resulta muy útil. El gran poder de los Merodeadores radica en la enorme cantidad de información que tienen sobre el castillo y sus habitantes, y eso es gracias a él. Antes incluso de convertirse en animago, Peter era un gran espía. Siempre supo infiltrarse, pasar desapercibido. Y tal vez por no considerársele como un miembro real del temido grupo Gryffindor, la gente hablaba sin molestarse en esconderse de él.

Nadie considera importante a Peter y eso es una gran ventaja. Porque Peter es importante, a su manera. Peter es un gran y valioso aliado. Y por lo mismo puede ser un gran y temible enemigo. Porque la magia es poder, pero no sólo la magia. El conocimiento es poder también, otro igual de valioso. Y nadie reúne y administra mejor el conocimiento que Peter Pettigrew.

Cuando, ya entrada la tarde, James aparece por el hueco del retrato con aspecto cansado e irritado tras el entrenamiento de quidditch y se detiene en las escaleras a medio camino hacia los dormitorios para luego darse la vuelta, bajar los escalones y acercarse a su mesa sólo para decirle con voz decidida _Pet, te informo de que a partir de hoy eres oficialmente mi mejor amigo_ antes de volver a subir, Peter se pregunta si la invisibilidad es un estado permanente o quizá va y viene a placer.

---

**NdA**: Próximo capítulo: "Sobre el amor y otras ideas absurdas" con Sirius Black de protagonista. Nos vemos. ;)


	12. Sobre el amor y otras ideas absurdas

**NdA:** Gracias a Lyann Jade, M.Mago, Yeire, Thaly, UsagiPotter, Bl4ckRose e Idune por sus reviews.

Espero que os guste el siguiente. ;)

---

**Sobre el amor y otras ideas absurdas**

Hay algo increíble en los viernes por la tarde. No es sólo la emocionante perspectiva de un largo fin de semana por delante. Es el ambiente, la energía concentrada en cada rincón del castillo esperando el momento de eclosionar y propagarse en millones de partículas hasta abarcar toda la escuela y llenarla de magia. La sala común de Gryffindor los viernes por la tarde es un mundo aparte. La esencia de la vida en Hogwarts.

Como viene siendo costumbre, las chicas han puesto música en uno de esos cacharros muggles de nombre impronunciable, ignorando olímpicamente las razonables protestas de algunos chicos, Sirius entre ellos. La chimenea está encendida, el frío se niega a abandonar los terrenos para dar paso a algo de sol, y los jóvenes magos se reúnen alrededor de su calor. Las llamas chisporrotean de cuando en cuando, consumiendo la madera y las horas.

Casi todas las mesas están ocupadas. Los críos de primero corretean de aquí para allá pletóricos de alegría, jugando a sabe Merlín qué, algo estúpido seguramente, pero quién va a reprochárselo. Sólo se tienen once años una vez. Ya crecerán y comprenderán que un Gryffindor debe mantener la compostura.

A Sirius le gustan muchas cosas. Como él mismo, por nombrar la más obvia, o los viernes por la tarde. Le gustan las travesuras: poner pimienta explosiva incolora en el desayuno de los Slytherin aprovechando su buen acceso a las cocinas, encoger la ropa interior de su hermano Regulus cuando está en casa, no mucho, sólo lo justo para que ande incómodo todo el día, teñir de rubio a Quejicus en el Gran Comedor… A Sirius le gusta el buen whisky de fuego, ese que no destroza la garganta ni pega fuerte en seguida para luego dejarle fuera de combate en media hora. Le gusta que las chicas le miren por los pasillos y que los Slytherin teman cruzarse en su camino. Le gustan los Stones y los Beatles y su moto y los bollitos de mantequilla.

A Sirius le gusta Remus. Le gustan las cosas que hacen. No sabe muy bien cómo definirlas en realidad, sólo sabe que le gustan. Escaparse cuando nadie les vigila, sortear a James y desaparecer tras un muro mágico. Esconderse. Tocarse. Jugar en la oscuridad. Dejarse llevar. Le gustan también sus conversaciones nocturnas, dos insomnes de madrugada solos en la sala común, hablando entre susurros y caladas de marihuana. Le gusta oír su voz ronca por el tabaco, su risa grave, la forma en la que le brillan los ojos cuando le devuelve una buena broma.

A Sirius le gustan las chicas. Sus largas piernas, los escotes generosos, faldas que dejen volar la imaginación. Le gusta el perfume que desprenden, su suavidad, su dulzura. Le gusta la forma en la que se le insinúan, cómo le admiran, cómo suspiran por él. Oh, sí. Las chicas son estupendas. Con ellas no hay que esforzarse en deslumbrar, no hay que pasar horas imaginando qué les gustará y cómo y si sabrá hacerlo bien. Con las chicas no hay que temer nada porque son inofensivas y dulces y fáciles de complacer. Las chicas no le distraen en las clases, no le provocan aleteos desagradables en el estómago con los que no sabe qué hacer. Las chicas no le ponen nervioso.

—¿En qué piensas?

Se sobresalta. No le ha oído llegar. Remus es elegante en todo lo que hace. Algo tan simple como sentarse, que en otra persona no llamaría la atención, en él parece un acto de elegancia. Prefiere no mirarle mucho para despejarse de ciertas ideas que le han estado rondando y hurga en los bolsillos del pantalón en busca de tabaco.

—En chicas.

—Aún en fase de negación ¿eh?

Algo se le revuelve y empieza a parecer un esfuerzo eso de respirar. Remus y Sirius hablan de muchas cosas, casi todas. De las maldiciones de la licantropía y la familia, de quidditch, de si James conseguirá a Lily algún día. Hablan de todo. Excepto _eso._ De _eso, _de lo que hacen, no hablan nunca y la indirecta le pilla totalmente desprevenido.

Antes de verse en la muy incómoda situación de tener que responder, Remus sonríe para darle a entender que le está tomando el pelo (seguramente su cara le había hecho notar la necesidad de aclararlo) y le coge un cigarrillo antes de seguir hablando.

—Por cierto, elige bien a la chica que vayas a llevar al baile. James estará vigilando.

Suspira. El maldito Cornamenta y su maldita cabeza dura.

—¿Aún sigue con eso?

—Pensaba que tienes novia —aclara Remus con una sonrisa cariñosa. Se ve que a él también le produce ternura el inocente de James Potter.

—¿Pensaba?

—Sí. —El retrato se abre y una Lily empapada por la lluvia entra en la sala común. Busca a Remus con la mirada y cuando le ve, le hace un gesto para que le acompañe. A saber qué nuevo deber de Prefecto les habrán encargado cumplir. Antes de irse, Lunático enciende el cigarro, le da una calada y se lo pasa, añadiendo su sentencia—. Ahora cree que estás enamorado.

Es una suerte que Remus se vaya en ese instante y es una gran suerte que a Sirius le gusten las chicas, porque es el mejor argumento que puede encontrar para desestimar la absurda, estúpida, ridícula idea de James.

Enamorado. Qué tontería. ¡Si él ni siquiera tiene citas!

---

**NdA: **¿Qué os parece Sirius?. ¿No es un encanto? En fin, reviews, please. No me convirtáis en una chantajista. xD


	13. De guardias y verdades impronunciables

**NdA**: Disculpas por la tardanza. Veréis que tengo un grupito de crías locas por mí que no me dejan en paz, las TheBadGirls. Y no puede una sufrir acoso 24 horas, escribir a la vez, responder reviews y criticar a los demás. Es demasiado incluso para una diosa como yo.

(Mmmm. No recuerdo ahora quién empezó a divinizarme... creo que fue Sir Sina, pero me ha quedado de rango _foreverandever _así que no lo negaré más. Me quito mi máscara. ¡Lo soy! La Diosa Esfinge. ¡Vuestra diosa! Me debéis lealtad y obediencia, lucháreis por mí y vuestra sangre vertida... ... ... Etto, perdón, las drogas, ya sabéis) :P

Espero que os guste este trocito de Remus y Lily. Os quiero, pueblo.

**--- **

**De guardias y verdades impronunciables**

Patrullar los pasillos de noche es quizás una de las tareas más aburridas de los Prefectos. La mayoría lo detestan y descargan su malhumor con los incautos que son pillados a horas prohibidas en rincones insospechados, practicando toda variedad de actividades obviamente ilícitas. A Remus, en cambio, no le molesta (a menos que sean noches cercanas a la luna llena, cuando se convierte en el más tirano de los Prefectos jamás habidos en Hogwarts). Y teniendo en cuenta que las patrullas son por parejas y que la suya es su mejor amiga, el licántropo afronta la tarea con bastante optimismo.

Pero esa noche es desagradable. Hace frío fuera del castillo y su compañera tiene un humor de perros. Y no es que a Remus no le gusten los perros, claro, pero ver a Lily tan irritada, y más sabiendo la razón, es complejo de sobrellevar. Apenas hablan durante la primera media hora, hasta que el mutismo se vuelve tan denso que resulta exasperante.

—¿Hemos hecho un voto de silencio?

—¿Eh?

Remus sonríe para sí pero se cuida muy mucho de no hacerlo abiertamente. La pelirroja lleva tiempo distraída y cuesta tanto no pincharla… Prefiere ahorrarle el mal trago y de paso cuidarse de no recibir un mordisco. _Sí, irónico_.

—Que me aburro. Cuéntame algo, Lil. Chismes, rumores, cotilleos de cualquier tipo, clase o categoría... Y antes de que digas que no, te advierto de que me estoy quedando dormido y cargar conmigo hasta la torre no te resultará fácil.

Lily sonríe algo rendida.

—Merlín, pasas demasiado tiempo con Sirius.

¿Por qué todo el mundo ha tomado por lema repetir esa frase? Remus no podría estar menos de acuerdo. Está a punto de decir algo ridículamente sentimentaloide, así que se muerde la lengua en el último momento. Claro que Lily no sería Lily si no fuera capaz de leerle el pensamiento.

—Aunque supongo que "demasiado" es una palabra relativa¿no?

Remus se indigna. Una cosa es saber ciertas cosas sobre el otro y otra muy distinta es decirlas. Él lleva toda la noche callándose. Pero, en vista de que la chica quiere guerra, contraataca sin piedad.

—Ciertamente. James, por ejemplo, puede ser "demasiado" insistente y eso es relativo también. ¿No?

Lily le mira ofendida. También algo incrédula, como si esas palabras aún no hubieran calado en su mente. Luego alza la cabeza y se muestra más digna que nunca.

—¡Eso ha sido un golpe bajísimo! —susurra escandalizada—. Te tenía por una persona más sutil.

—Lo mismo digo, cariño.

—Pero no es lo mismo. Lo sabes muy bien —dice la pelirroja con reproche.

—Como quieras. —Remus no desea pelear ni tampoco hacerla enfadar, de modo que desvía el ataque a algo menos delicado—. Te he visto con McKinnon esta tarde. ¿Te lo ha vuelto a pedir?

Ella gruñe un _sí_ y apresura el paso, como si pretendiera huir de algo. Luego añade:

—Ya van cuatro veces. A este paso entrará en el grupo de acosadores.

—Bueno, al chico le gustas. Es normal que lo intente con insistencia —opina él, dejando el doble sentido de aquellas palabras claramente dibujado en el aire. Lily parece olerlo y opta por un contragolpe antes de encontrarse diciendo algo que, Remus sabe, no quiere ni decir ni pensar.

—¿Lo vuestro va en serio?

Por primera vez en la noche, el licántropo se sorprende. La mira sin entender.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo tuyo con Sirius —aclara ella impacientemente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis?

Pero Remus no sale de su expresión expectante. Necesita más datos para comprender qué es exactamente lo que su loca amiga tiene en la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto llevamos de qué?

La pelirroja no sabe si reír o pegarle un golpe. Suspira.

—Saliendo, Remus.

Pero el que se echa a reír es él, como si lo dicho fuera la cosa más absurda del universo. Porque lo es. Una locura total.

—La última vez que lo comprobé, y créeme que lo hago a menudo, Sirius no era una chica.

Tras ruborizarse como procede, Lily permanece pensativa.

—No tiene que serlo —dice al fin.

—Pero es que yo tampoco lo soy.

—¡No me digas! —ríe su amiga—. Por favor, Lupin, para ser gay eres un auténtico homofóbico. Lo de salir del armario no está en tus planes más inmediatos¿me equivoco?

Remus suspira. Ahora es él quién no quiere hablar ni pensar. Sopesa las palabras con cuidado y responde mucho más serio que unos minutos atrás.

—Ya soy bastante raro sin andar haciendo espectáculo por la escuela¿no te parece? Y en todo caso, para lo que dices necesitaría estar con alguien. —Lily abre la boca y él la interrumpe, no necesitando oír lo que le dirá—. Sirius no cuenta. Eso sólo es… un juego. Pasar el rato. Una diversión secreta.

—¿Para él o para ti?

Remus se remueve inquieto. No quiere. Así de simple. _No quiere_ pensar en eso.

—Estábamos hablando de McKinnon, señorita, antes de que te escabulleras cobardemente.

—Mira quién habla de cobardía —se la devuelve Lily, pero no lo hace con malas intenciones. Remus sabe que su amiga siempre se preocupa por él y a veces desearía que lo hiciera menos porque más que ayudar, le da quebraderos de cabeza, recordándole que defenirse consigo mismo de una puñetera vez no sería una mala idea. Pero no puede hacerlo. Es un cobarde, sí, cierto, y le va bien así, muchas gracias.

Al cabo de las cuatro horas de vigilancia, ambos están exhaustos y adormilados. Vuelven a la torre con tres castigos impuestos a su cargo y el sentimiento del deber cumplido. Ya en la sala común, Lily le llama a medio camino de las escaleras a su dormitorio.

—Remus.

—Dime.

Es tarde y sólo reza para que no vuelvan a lo mismo de antes. Sin embargo, cuando mira a Lily, su rostro le dice que no tiene nada que ver con él o con Sirius.

—Quiero pedirte un gran favor.

---

**NdA**: Hasta aquí lo de hoy. Si queríes comentar algo, criticarme o fundarme otro club anti-Esfinge o invitarme al suicidio masivo, adelante.

Nos veremos en luna llena, chicos. ;)

--

**PD: SCR, te quiero ¡¡¡cásate conmigo!!! **


	14. Por un bien mayor

**NdA:** Este quizás pudo haber sido un poco más largo pero las ideas se me escapan con tantas drogas y orgías y quemar autores. Mis disculpas y saluditos a las Badgirls, que a estas alturas son como las tías más tontas de Fanfiction. ¿Habrá donandtes de neuronas? Y lo que es más importa ¿alguien las desperdiciaría en ellas? Dejémoslo estar.

Gracias por los 15 reviews (un record). Vuestra Diosa os ama y adoro, pueblo mío. XD

---

**Por un bien mayor**

—¡Ni de coña!. ¡No pienso permitirlo!. ¡Por encima de mi muerto cadáver!. ¡Eres mi jodido amigo, Lupin, no puedes hacerme esto…!

Atraído por los escandalosos berridos de James, Sirius no tarda en materializarse en medio de la discusión como si hubiera sido convocado por un poderoso hechizo. Su curiosidad es enorme, porque Cornamenta casi nunca grita a Lunático, y siente también un ligero deseo de pegarle un tortazo a su mejor amigo porque que alguien chille a Remus Lupin no es algo que sepa tolerar bien. Sin embargo, la curiosidad vence a ese otro impulso de poca importancia. Además, Remus no parece necesitar ayuda.

—Te he hecho un favor, cabeza hueca. Y deja de gritarme.

De hecho, el licántropo parece casi divertido. No se ha movido de su cama, donde permanece sentado, rodeado de millones de pergaminos y tareas pendientes, que seguramente tiene pensado terminar antes de que empiece siquiera el domingo. Escandaloso, vamos.

—¡¿Un favor?! —James parece incapaz de salir de la incredulidad y en su indignación no da tiempo a Sirius a preguntar de qué va todo el asunto—. ¿Ir al baile con Lily es hacerme un favor? Si no fueras tú, te partiría la cara sólo por planteártelo.

Remus sonríe con ternura, ignorando por completo el estado de Potter y sus nervios.

—Lo sé. Y no sólo me lo he planteado, ya hemos quedado. En realidad me lo pidió ella.

Antes de que más gritos puedan salir de boca de James, Sirius interviene felizmente.

—A mí me parece perfecto.

Él y Remus intercambian una mirada de esas raras a las que James está empezando a acostumbrarse y cuyo significado en ese momento le importa un rábano. Está mosqueado. Mucho. Esa no había sido su idea de aquel plan. En pleno ataque de rabia, su ira se vuelve contra Sirius.

—¿Y a quién le importa lo que a ti te parezca, chucho? No es como si tuvieras algo que ver en esto.

Busca enfadarle, claro, pero sólo consigue una palmadita amistosa en el hombro. Canuto luce sospechosamente radiante, como si le hubieran dado una gran noticia.

—A ver, Bambi. Los celos no te dejan usar el poco cerebro que queda entre tanto cuerno que tienes en la cabeza. Si la pelirroja ha recurrido a Remus para que la acompañe, quiere decir que no tienes competencia. No habrás esperado que la chavala iría sola. Sabemos que tiene más de una oferta…—James bufa y Sirius le ignora—. Pero ha preferido ir con su mejor amigo. Ahora, concéntrate un momento y piensa. ¿Crees que eso es una mala noticia¿Preferirías verla con ese McKinnon que la ronda todo el día o con otro babososo cualquiera?

Tras un breve silencio, James opta por cerrar la boca y se limita a soltar un ligero gruñido que suena a un ahogado "vale". Después abandona el cuarto sin más preliminares y se encamina a sabrá Merlín dónde. Sirius ríe y se desploma sobre su deshecha cama.

—¿Y tú qué? —pregunta Remus distraído—. ¿Ya tienes pareja?

—En realidad, no —confiesa el otro con una mueca—. Fui a pedírselo a Alice, ya sabes, la amiga de Lily, pero…

—Pero Frank casi te come vivo ¿no?

—Más o menos. No sabía que estuvieran saliendo.

—Y no salen… aún. Frank es algo tímido para estas cosas, pero acabarán juntos, te lo digo yo.

—Habló el oráculo —se burla Sirius—. ¿Ya has aprendido a usar tu tercer ojo?

Remus sonríe con malicia y ladea un poco la cabeza.

—No empecemos con insinuaciones libidinosas, Black.

Sirius abre mucho los ojos y por poco consigue evitar sonrojarse como una colegiala ante tan brutal indirecta.

—Hostias, Lupin. Eres más pervertido que yo.

El mencionado se encoge de hombros, su expresión inocente intacta.

—Se hace lo que se puede.

No vuelve a mirarle, perdido en sus libros, pero Sirius no puede despegar la mirada de él. Con cada día que pasa se sorprende más de todas las facetas ocultas que está descubriendo en su amigo más decente y recatado. _Decente, unas narices._ Y no es que le moleste que Lupin le tire los trastos con tanto descaro, más bien al contrario, pero lo verdaderamente cierto es que a Sirius aún le abruma un poco. Le pone nervioso y no está acostumbrado a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho con eso? —pregunta fingiendo indiferencia bastante pobremente.

Remus sigue sin alzar la vista pero una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en sus labios.

—¿Por qué?

Sirius gruñe y se remueve incómodo. Toda su experiencia se va al cuerno cuando es Remus Lupin al que pretende arrastrar a un rincón oscuro del castillo. El cabrón lo sabe y disfruta haciéndole pasar por eso. Pero es un Black y los Black no se avergüenzan ni se dejan comer el terreno.

—Porque estaba pensando en que Gilfredo lleva silencioso demasiado tiempo. A este paso, Hogwarts perderá un mito.

Cuando, ahorá sí, por fin le mira, los ojos de Lunático desprenden chispas. Le sonríe de esa forma que nadie más ha visto y es sólo un instante, porque en cuanto aparta los pergaminos y se pone en pie, su expresión vuelve a ser de inocencia total.

—Buen argumento. Si es por un bien mayor…

---

NdA. ¿Qué tal? Aparte de corto, claro. El siguiente es bastante más extenso, por si consuela. ¿A alguien aún le queda alguna duda sobre algo? Preguntad, no seáis tímidos.

Críticas, pedradas, sacrificios en carne... todo será bien venido y la Diosa os recompensará. ;)


	15. Amistades peligrosas

NdA: Muchas gracias por los reviews. Os quiero un montón. Este capi es más largo, para compensar. ;)

Espero que os guste.

---

**Amistades peligrosas**

Lily no soporta a sus compañeras de cuarto. Son una panda de crías hiper hormonadas cuya máxima aspiración en la vida en encontrar a un chico guapo del que presumir en el Baile de San Valentín. _Patético_. Su única amiga es Alice, una chica tímida que duerme dos camas a la izquierda y cuya relación con las demás podría calificarse de nula. A veces Lily desearía pasar desapercibida como ella. Pero no tiene tanta suerte. Y ahora que el rumor se ha corrido por todo el colegio, sus compañeras no la dejan en paz.

—Parece que Potter por fin ha desestido…

—Le he visto con Karen esta mañana…

—Es una vergüenza que se lo haya pedido a una de otra casa. Las Gryffindors deberíamos ir primero…

Harta de oír chismes y el nombre de James Potter repetido hasta la saciedad, Lily decide abandonar la habitación sin detenerse para despedirse. Aunque duda que alguna haya notado su marcha, embobadas como estaban es discutir qué vestido deberían ponerse, qué combina mejor con el lila o qué tipo de fragancia les favorece más. En su opinión, lo que más les favorecería a todas es una buena dosis de neuronas.

Baja las escaleras cuando ve a Alice seguirla. La espera en la salida de la sala común y juntas se dirigen a desayunar.

—Qué follón con esto del baile. Me están estresando con sólo oírlas —declara Alice suspirando.

—Al menos a ti no te acosan con PotterPotterPotter.

Alice se echa a reír y Lily sonríe también. Es agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar.

—¿Y tú?. ¿Vas con Frank? —pregunta con curiosidad.

El rostro de su compañera se ensombrece ligeramente.

—No. Es que… —se detiene, apenada—. Es que no me lo ha pedido.

—¿Qué?. ¡Pero si lleva siglos interesado en ti! —se indigna la pelirroja. Alice sonríe algo sonrojada—. ¿Sabes qué? Deberías pedírselo tú.

Su amiga pega un saltito, nerviosa.

—¿Tú crees? —inquiere insegura.

—Pues claro. Demuestra ser una Gryffindor, ya que los tíos de esta casa parece que tiene el valor escondido en el…

Se detiene antes de soltar algo malsonante y Alice se le acerca un poco para hablarle en modo confidencial.

—No todos. ¿Sabes quién me lo pidió ayer? —Lily alza las cejas—. Sirius Black.

Sirius Black. Lo que hay que oír. A Lily no le sorprende tanto como a Alice, pues conoce ciertos detalles de Black que desconoce el resto del colegio. Cuando ella le pidió a Remus que la acompañara, sabía que también le estaba haciendo un favor a él, así le evitaba la incomodidad de tener que pedírselo a alguna chica o ir solo, sabiendo que ambas cosas llamarían la atención. Y por lo visto, Black tiene un problema semejante. Ay, ese cabeza dura puede resultar hasta encantador cuando quiere.

—Mira, Alice —exclama Lily de buen humor señalando un punto del vestíbulo—. Ahí lo tienes. Sin cortarte un pelo, vamos.

En el lugar que señala se encuentran dos chicos, uno es Ravenclaw, del equipo de quidditch, y el otro no es otro que Frank Longbottom. Alice sonríe y asiente decidida. Se arregla el pelo y alisa su túnica de modo inconsciente.

—Ya me contarás —susurra Lily con un guiño.

La pelirroja aún sonríe para sí imaginando la escena de Alice pidiéndole una cita al tímido Frank, ambos sonrojados y sonrientes, cuando una voz conocida brama su nombre desde las escaleras.

—¡Eh, Evans!

Se gira sorprendida, como casi todos los alumnos alrededor suyo. Sirius no suele hablar con Lily muy a menudo y cuando lo hace es para picarla con algo relativo a James. Esta vez, sin embargo, no parece esa su intención.

Se acerca con su típico andar insolente y le espeta sin más:

—¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Lily le analiza con suspicacia. No se fía un pelo del greñudo aquel, pero algo en su mirada le dice que no se trata de ninguna travesura y que estará medianamente a salvo si le sigue a donde sea que quiera llevarla para hablar.

—Vale, pero rapidito, Black, que tengo hambre.

Salen a los terrenos. No hace mal tiempo, incluso el sol ha decidido asomar tímidamente por entre las nubes, y se encaminan hacia el lago mecánicamente.

—Estoy esperando. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para traerme aquí, Black? Si alguien nos viera, podrían creer que estamos teniendo una _cita_ —puntualiza bien la última palabra, sabiendo, como todos, el poco agrado que siente Sirius por dicho término infernal.

—Mira, Evans. Tengo un problema que no sé cómo solucionar —empieza Sirius desenvuelto. Oyéndole hablar, se diría que ambos son amigos de toda la vida.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? —espeta ella, totalmente confusa.

—Pues… contigo directamente, nada —confiesa él—. Pero sí con Remus. Y como tú eres algo así como su hermana o yo qué sé, pues pensé que a lo mejor podrías echarme una mano.

_Mmm. Esto se está poniendo interesante_. Lily deduce en cuanto se nombra a Remus de qué va el asunto y su confusión da paso a la expectación. Quiere… no,_necesita_ ver el enfoque que tiene Black de su no-relación con Remus. Así que se sienta cómodamente bajo el gran sauce que hay al lado del lago y espera a que Sirius le imite.

—Dime.

Su tono es ahora amable y eso parece dar fuerzas al moreno para hablar. Igual, sigue sintiéndose algo incómodo.

—Bueno, imagino que tú sabes lo de… —Se para. Se revuelve el pelo. Gruñe.

—¿Lo de…? —apremia ella con media sonrisa.

—Lo de Remus.

—¿Lo de Remus?

—Lo de Remus y yo —vuelve a gruñir y si existiera la más ínfima posibilidad de que ocurriera, este sería el momento en que Sirius Black se ruborizaría. Por desgracia para Lily, no la hay.

—Ah, eso.

—Sí, eso.

—Bueno, Remus no es muy dado a ese tipo de confesiones —dice la pelirroja con seriedad—. No sé muy bien qué hay entre vosotros.

—Ni yo —murmura Sirius.

—Ni él —sentencia Lily intentando no sonreír. Son tan tiernos esos dos.

—¿Ah, no?

Sirius parece sorprendido y a Lily le da la impresión de que Black tiene en mente que quién decide en ese asunto es Remus. Bueno, ella no sabe mucho de estos temas, pero será que Remus es la parte dominante de esa relación o como sea que llamen a eso los gays. Sus mejillas se colorean un poco ante las ideas que le vienen a la cabeza y trata de que pase desapercibido.

—¿Por qué no hablas con él? —sugiere simplemente. Doble gruñido y una sacudida de la cabeza melenuda le induce a creer que no es una opción—. ¿Por qué los tíos sois tan complicados?

Sirius se echa a reír y es la primera vez que Lily lo experimenta tan de cerca. Es como el ladrido de un perro.

—No comentaré eso —dice al fin dejando de reír—. Pero volviendo al tema. ¿Conoces alguna chica que pueda acompañarme al baile?

Asombrada por el cambio de tema, Lily frunce el ceño.

—Cualquiera a la que se lo pidas, probablemente. Excepto Alice —puntualiza, sonriendo.

—Ya. Pero quiero decir… alguna que no se me vaya a lanzar encima a la primera balada, no sé si me explico.

Las carcajadas resuenan por los terrenos y Black fulmina con la mirada a una pelirroja entretenida en limpiarse las lágrimas de la risa.

—Ay, Sirius. Quién te ha visto y quién te ve.

---

NdA: La amistad de Sirius y Lily siempre me ha parecido muy graciosa, tienen como un pique eterno pero en el fondo se aprecian. Y Frank y Alice me encantan, no podía dejar de meterlos un poquito en la historia.

Bueno, hasta aquí lo de hoy. Reviews, please. Y que no duelan. xD


	16. Espionaje

**NdA**. ¿He tardado mucho? Sorry. Demasiados fics y mucho lío en la cabeza. Espero que os guste el capítulo, no ando para introducciones espectaculares así que, leer y comentar si es posible.

Besos

* * *

**Espionaje**

—Informes, soldado.

—Sí, mi capitán.

Convenientemente ubicados en su dormitorio, Peter y James comparten información secreta nivel STELC (Si Te Enteras Las Cagao). El soldado prepara sus informes bien anotados un blog (regalo de su prima muggle) y el capitán espera pacientemente los resultados del rastreo y espionaje del pequeño soldado, nombre en clave Piti.

—Sí, ya sé lo de Alice —afirma James pensativo—. Me mosqueó un poco, pero creo que era una estratagema para despistarnos, todo Hogwarts sabe que Alice irá con Frank. Supongo que el Pulgas pensaría que viendo que "su chica" le ha rechazado, dejaríamos de seguirle la pista a las otras candidatas. Ingenuo chucho.

—Es probable —asiente el soldado.

—¿Qué más tenemos?

—Sinceramente… nada.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Que Sirius no se ha visto con ninguna chica estos días, capitán. Tampoco le ha pedido a nadie que le acompañe al baile, sin contar a Alice.

Media hora después, tras repasar todos los movimientos del can (y cuando se dice, todos es TODOS), el soldado recuerda cierta anécdota no apuntada en su libro de cuentas y el capitán pierde ligeramente los nervios.

—¡¿Cómo demonios es posible que se te escaparan?!

—Tenía que desayunar —se defiende el soldado con convicción.

—¡Oh, genial¡Lo más importante de los informes y tú te lo pierdes para poder seguir llenándote de bollitos!

—Pues haber ido usted, capitán —responde Peter irónico y algo molesto. Lleva días sin parar persiguiendo a Sirius para averiguar quién es la maldita chica que vuelve loco a James (aparte de Lily, claro) y ahora encima su amigo le grita por haber ido a desayunar.

—Lo haría, Pet, pero algo me dice que si la peña ve un ciervo correteando por el castillo, mi capacidad de camuflaje se verá sensiblemente disminuida.

Ambos respiran hondo y deciden retomar el asunto principal.

—¿Así que les viste salir a los terrenos? —Asentimiento. James está a punto de gruñir de nuevo. ¿Cómo han podido perderse algo tan importante?— ¿Les viste al menos volver o algo? —suspira derrotado.

—Oh, sí —asiente Peter más animado—. Además los estaba viendo por el mapa mientras desayunaba. Fueron al lago y se quedaron junto al sauce unos… quince minutos. Yo ya había terminado y pude cruzarme con ellos a la vuelta.

Los ojos de James Potter vuelven a resplandecer de pura curiosidad. No puede estarse quieto y en dos ocasiones casi se cae de la cama del nerviosismo.

—¿Les oíste decir algo? —susurra expectante.

—Pues salí corriendo y Lily casi me pisa…

—Abreviando, soldado —gruñe el capitán.

Peter le mira con sus ojos pequeños y en ellos aparece un deje malicioso. Se cruza de brazos y permanece en silencio.

—¡Peter!

—El capitán trata mal a sus soldados, capitán. Me jugué la vida esa mañana, podría haber acabado clavado en uno de los tacones de aguja de las Ravens que abarrotaban el vestíbulo o…

—Vale, Pet, lo siento. Pero suéltalo ya o me va a dar algo —solloza Cornamenta desesperado.

Peter sonríe victorioso y se acomoda en la cama.

—Canuto decía que tenía que haber alguna forma de que fueran juntos sin provocar escándalo. Y Lily… es que hablaba muy bajito y encima dos Sly se me cruzaron… —Mirada asesina y Peter vuelve a la narración—. Dijo que no veía ningún modo de que la gente no se diera cuenta. Y entonces se quedó como pensando y empezó a reírse.

—¡¿Y?!

—Y lo último que oí es a Lily preguntándole si está seguro que no quiere que le busque otra chica para que nadie sospechara nada. Que no importa que vaya con otra… y no sé qué más.

—¿Y él qué dijo?

—Ya te digo que no oí más.

James se deja caer sentado en el suelo, la espalda apoyada en la cama y se revuelve el pelo furiosamente. Luego se quita las gafas, las limpia, y se las vuelve a colocar. Acto seguido, vuelve a revolverse el pelo. No cesa en su procedimiento hasta que Peter le pregunta si está bien, porque francamente empieza a asustarse.

—Estamos ante un caso de conspiración, soldado —dice con voz seria—. Está claro que el jodido Pulgas de los mil demonios está detrás de Lily y que Remus le cubre yendo con ella al baile para que todo parezca muy normal. Pero a mí no se me olvida la cara de estúpida felicidad que puso el chucho cuando se enteró de que iban a ir juntos. Es la coartada perfecta. Así no sale a la luz quién le gusta, porque obviamente, si yo me enterara, como me acabo de enterar, le degollaría vivo, se lo daría de comer al calamar y luego mandaría ese collar tan mono que le compró Remus en Navidad vía lechuza a su madre para que lo entierre en su mausoleo.

Peter se pregunta si hablar tan rápido es sano y si James podría llegar a echar humo por las orejas y si al calamar del lago le gustará comer perros pulgosos.

---

NdA. Opiniones por favor. Empiezo a perderme a mí misma y a mi voluble musa con tanto estrés. ¡RRs!


	17. Extraña pareja

**NdA**: Sí, sé que han pasado cuatro eras y no actualizo, pero estoy estancada mentalmente, y no sólo con los fics. Disculpas, se hace lo que se puede.

Gracias por los reviews.

---

**17. La extraña pareja**

Sirius odia las mazmorras. Son muy elegantes y todo eso, pero le recuerdan demasiado a su casa. Y a Slytherin. Pero no le queda remedio más que bajar cada dos días a la semana para sus clases de Pociones, así que aprovecha la visita para hacer también algo útil. Susurra a Remus que se lleve a James y Peter y él se queda rezagado recogiendo sus cosas muy lentamente. Cuando los tres mosqueteros se han perdido se vista, termina de recoger a toda prisa y sale camino a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Por la gracia de Circe, alcanza su objetivo antes de entrar y sin nadie alrededor.

—¡Ey, Jillian!

La muchacha se da la vuelta de un salto y por poco no saca la varita. Es alta y guapa. Lleva el pelo corto, es pálida de ojos negros y uñas largas. Todo el colegio sabe quién es y cuando no va de uniforme, luce siempre vestimentas negras y ajustadas. Y no se caracteriza ni por su buena fama ni por el buen humor.

—¡Coño, Black, qué susto!. ¿Qué se te ha perdido aquí?

—¿Quieres venir al Baile conmigo?

La joven permanece estupefacta, con la boca ligeramente abierta y las cejas alzadas.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Qué si quieres venir al puto Baile conmigo?

Jillian Karovy se acerca con curiosidad al animago y le examina con suspicacia.

—¿Qué poción te han dado, tío?

Sirius suspira y comprende que va a tener que explicarse. Empieza por lo obvio.

—¿Tienes pareja?

Ella rueda los ojos, irritada.

—Obviamente no.

—Yo tampoco, así que…

—¿Por qué? A las tías se les caen las bragas contigo.

—Lo sé —acepta Gryffindor sin cortarse un pelo—. Pero digamos que tengo un problema parecido al tuyo y me dije "así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro".

—¿Un problema parecido al mío? —se echa a reír por fin Jillian—. ¿También eres bollera?

Sirius no puede evitar soltar unas carcajadas porque, francamente, la situación es absurda. En cambio la chica se vuelve mucho más sociable. Incluso le agarra del brazo burlonamente como haría cualquiera de sus fans.

—¿Quién es él? —Sirius intenta negar con la cabeza pero ella insiste—. Dime quién es él y seré tu fan número uno en ese apestoso baile.

—¿Y por qué iba a fiarme de tu discreción?

—Vamos, Black. ¿Acaso alguien me creería si supiera la verdad?

Sirius lo piensa un rato.

—Pues llevas un punto…

—¡No será Potter! —exclama ella alucinada.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo¿Ahora eres homofóbica?

—Claro que no, idiota. Pero vosotros pegáis juntos tanto como yo con McGonagall. O menos incluso…—Se queda pensativa un momento y en seguida sonríe con malicia—. Es el otro. El Prefecto. ¿Llevo razón? —inquiere, el rostro mordaz y mirada brillante.

Sirius también libera un ligera sonrisa, pero ni niega ni afirma. Aunque su afirmación es clara al decir:

—Vale, princesa. Ponte guapa, que vas a ser la envidia de todas las chicas. Y de paso podrías replantear tu posición social, porque cariño, NADIE se creerá que Sirius Black lleva al baile a una lesbiana.

Jillian le da un repaso descarado y le guiña un ojo antes de desaparecer tras el muro mágico de Slytherin, y Sirius suspira aliviado por fin. Misión cumplida. Ahora todo está en orden. O eso piensa nuestro inocente chucho, porque desconoce el complot que se está armando en su contra. Pero más vale vivir en la ignorancia mientras se pueda y Sirius sube las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo tarareando "Here comes the sun" con una entonación incluso decente, algo que puede clasificarse como hecho histórico.

---

**NdA:** No suelo hacerlo, pero esta vez acepto ideas. ¿Cómo podría James vengarse de Sirius? En serio, la musa me está puteando de lo lindo. Críticas, patadas y galletitas se recibirán como merecen.


	18. Violando el Código I

**NdA**: ¿Os habéis olvidado de mí? Pues es normal. Yo me olvido de mí muy a menudo. De lo que no me quería olvidar es de este fic, así que un millón de año después, ahí va la continuación. No es gran cosa porque la inspiración me ha abandonado y he tirado demasiado al cliché, pero al menos es largo. XD

Espero que os guste.

- . - . -

**18. Violando el Código (I Parte)**

—Pet, Cuernos.

Sirius entra en su cuarto con inconfundible buen humor, saludando a sus compañeros e irradiando un entusiasmo casi infantil. Ambos se separan con demasiada velocidad y Black no sería un merodeador si no advirtiese que estaban tramando algo.

—¿Haciendo planes sin mí? –se finge el ofendido y se despatarra en su cama. James le observa con una mirada extraña que Sirius no recuerda tener en su lista: medio divertido, medio maquiavélico y algo más. Pero es igual, siempre le gusta cuando Potter trama lo que sea que pase por su ingeniosa mente—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Ehm… yo debo irme, aún me quedan toneladas de tareas por acabar—se escabulle el más pequeño del grupo, decidido a conservar intacta su integridad física, intuyendo la que se avecina.

James se levanta y se deja caer casualmente junto a su "amigo".

—Dime, Pulgas, ¿quién es ella?

—¿Ella? —se sorprende el can de forma muy poco convincente—. ¿No estarás otra vez con lo mismo?

—No. Era sólo por si te decidías a confesarte de una vez. Pero ya he dejado de buscar a la chica misteriosa.

—¿En serio? ¿Y a qué se debe la rendición a estas alturas? —pregunta Sirius genuinamente interesado, incorporándose sobre los codos.

—A que ya sé quién es tu amorío secreto —espeta el otro sin darle importancia—. ¿Una cerveza para celebrarlo?

Sirius se ha puesto ligeramente pálido pero no tarda en soltar una carcajada al aire.

—Lo dudo —afirma convencido, aceptando de buen grado brindar por lo que sea que baile en la cabeza el cornudo que tiene por amigo—. ¿Por qué brindamos?

—Por las pelirrojas, claro —contesta James impertérrito.

—Pues por las pelirrojas sea —acepta Black alzando su botella de cerveza, ignorante e inocente como un niño—. ¿Ya ha caído Evans?

James le mira con un extraño brillo de odio y Sirius se siente ligeramente perdido.

—Aún no, por lo visto tengo competencia.

—Tú siempre tienes competencia, Cornamenta. ¿Y cuándo ha supuesto eso un problema?

—Nunca —afirma Potter con la malicia pintada en cada facción de su rostro—. Cambiando de tema… ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

—Ajá.

Lo vago de la respuesta sólo sirve para confirmar las suposiciones más negras de James y no deja de observar a su "amigo" hasta que éste se termina la cerveza de un trago.

—Joder, Cuernos, ¿de dónde has sacado esto? Sabía a rayos.

—Oh, tranquilo, no te he envenenado. La poción que llevaba es un poco menos peligrosa.

— ¡¿Poción?! ¿De qué coño va esto?

Sirius se ha levantado, sorprendido, pero sobre todo indignado, y antes de que la pelea tome forma, ambos enfocan la mirada a la puerta que acaba de abrirse. Por el marco del dormitorio acaba de entrar Remus Lupin.

— ¿A qué vienen los gritos? Se oyen desde abajo…

—Ohh, el señor Lupin —escupe James desdeñoso—. Tu guardaespaldas —añade volviendo a fijarse en Sirius—. ¿Tenéis un comunicador para que aparezca siempre en el momento oportuno?

Lunático y Canuto se miran entre sí sin comprender nada, el primero interrogando al segundo con la mirada. Pero James prosigue con su monólogo, su enfado cada vez más visible.

—Es Lunático quién va al baile con Lily. Al principio no entendía por qué te hacía tanta ilusión si esto no tenía nada que ver contigo. Pero claro, eso fue antes de enterarme de la verdad.

Ante la mención de la palabra "verdad" y viendo el contexto, tanto Sirius como Remus permanecen de piedra. ¿Cómo es posible que Potter se haya enterado de La Verdad? Sin embargo, la estupefacción dura poco. En cuanto la incontinencia verbal de Cornamenta le hace proseguir con su acusación, ambos pueden relajarse e incluso permitirse una sonrisa. El Cuernos parece más liado que nunca.

—Lupin te guarda las espaldas, ¿no?

_Ya quisiera, pero aún no hemos llegado a tanto_, piensa Sirius divertido.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, James —interviene Remus serio—. Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado y que aceptaste que fuera con ella. ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

—¿El problema? Oh, el problema se resolverá solo en unos minutos… —sonríe Potter malicioso, echando una mirada inconsciente al la botella vacía que Sirius aún sostiene en la mano. A lo que, como es obvio, Black vuelve a cabrearse y sus centelleantes ojos oscuros se dirigen al licántropo.

—¿Te puedes creer que este idiota que tenemos por amigo me ha echado una poción en la cerveza?

Remus alza las cejas, incrédulo.

—Creí que eso sólo lo hacíamos con los Slytherin.

—Y con los enemigos en general —agrega un James muerto de celos—. Y ahora, es momento de confesar, Blacky… ¿Desde cuándo te gusta mi Lily?

Sirius se siente ligeramente mareado y ausente, como si estuviera lejos de ahí, flotando en una nube.

—¡¿Le has dado Veritaserum?! —se escandaliza Lupin—. Es una clarísima violación de Código Merodeador. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Potter?

—¡Que aquí el caza-faldas pulgoso está detrás de mi Lily!

Ante la definitiva confesión de sus motivaciones, Sirius suelta una risita incontenible y Remus sonríe, negando con la cabeza.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Ya, claro —ironiza James—. ¿Qué sabrás tú…? Bueno, es obvio que lo sabes todo. Por eso siempre le estás encubriendo. Pero resulta que Peter husmeó un poco y los pilló con las manos en la masa.

Remus no sale de su estupefacción.

—¿Enviaste a Peter a espiarle?

—¡Pues claro! No iba a quedarme sin saber lo que al parece sabíais todos menos yo…

—¿El qué?

—¡La puta chica misteriosa que le tiene embobado! Pero jamás creí que sería mi Lily. Aunque eso explica que no quisiera decírmelo….

Mientras Remus mantiene ocupado a James, rogando porque Sirius no abra la boca ahora que su capacidad de mentir se ha visto reducida a cenizas, el greñudo animago solamente suelta risitas sin control. Pero finalmente, inducido sin duda por los efectos de la poción, exclama harto.

—¡A mí no me gusta tu puñetera pelirroja, joder!

James deja en seco su ofendido discurso y se acerca a su amigo para examinarle. No es posible que la poción haya fallado, la hizo él mismo y la cantidad de Veritaserum que llevaba la cerveza haría confesar a un hipogrifo (si supieran hablar, claro).

—Pero… —rotos sus esquemas, Potter empieza a balbucear perdido—. Entonces… ¿quién es la…?

—¡No hay ninguna jodida chica, tío, eres un coñazo!

—¡Ya basta! —exclama Remus alarmado, lo cual es mucho decir tratándose del señor No-Me-Altero-Por-Nada—. Estás violando su intimidad, Cornamenta. Te lo digo muy en serio, déjale en paz o no va a olvidarse de ésta fácilmente.

La amenaza del licántropo es firme y James se plantea la posibilidad de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo (tampoco sería la primera vez, siendo sinceros).

—Vale —suspira al fin—. Pero es que las pruebas…

—Lárgate antes de que diga algo de lo que se arrepentirá.

—¿Me estás echando? —se encabrita Cornamenta.

—Exacto —sentencia Remus levantándose. Es bastante más alto que Potter y verle cabreado acojona un poco, aunque James antes ardería en la hoguera que confesar que su amigo el tranquilo ha logrado intimidarle.

—De acuerdo —dice lentamente—. Pero sólo lo hago por el Código Merodeador, las amenazas te las puedes ir ahorrando, Lupin —termina, tratando de conservar algo de dignidad—. Además, tú también deberías salir, no tienes más derecho que yo a…

—¡Largo! —gruñe el licántropo y tras una breve pero intensa guerra de miradas, James opta por una cautelosa retirada.

—Como quieras —se encoge de hombros mientras se encamina hacia la puerta—. Pero ahora eres tú el que viola su intimidad.

—Sólo le haré dormir, lo de sacar secretos con malas artes no es mi estilo —bufa Remus sin dirigirle la mirada.

James se lo plantea un momento y no puede sino creer esas palabras. Lupin es legal, eso no se puede negar.

—Está bien —cede al fin—. Haz que duerma un par de horas, que es lo que duran los efectos de la poción. Al despertar estará como nuevo.

Y dicho esto, el Cuernos emprende la retirada. Medio avergonzado por dudar de su casi hermano, medio aliviado (o mejor dicho, enormemente aliviado) y también con ligeras ganas de estrangular a Peter por confundirle con tonterías (ya que jamás de los jamases reconocerá que toda la paranoia se la ha montado él solito).

Una vez a solas, Remus se sienta junto al ausente animago.

—¿Me vas a hacer dormir? —pregunta éste ensimismado. Lupin sonríe.

—De eso nada. Tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla. Hay ciertos detallitos que debemos aclarar y dos horas dan para mucho.

Dicho esto, se tumba en la cama de Black con desenvoltura ante la ligeramente sorprendida mirada de su embrujado compañero.

—Colloportus —pronuncia con un ondeo de la varita y la puerta de la habitación queda sellada.

_¿Quién dijo que Remus Lupin SIEMPRE es legal?_

_- . - . -_

_Continuará... _(lo juro)

**NdA**: Agradeceré eternamente reviews en todas sus formas, porque de no ser por ellos, creo que la vagueza me habría ganado y este fic acabaría junto a otros tantos que tengo sin acabar. Gracias a todos mis reviewers. Siento no responder siempre a todos los comentarios, pero ¡estoy liadísima!

Nos vemos en el próximo.


End file.
